Zimowa baśń
by dziabara
Summary: Kiedy rzeczywistość nas przytłacza, zawsze warto mieć pod ręką książkę z dzieciństwa. Albo zaprzyjaźnioną wróżkę, która podszepnie to i owo o tym, jak na świecie kwitnie miłość wśród płatków śniegu. Można też mieć Arthura opowiadającego baję na dobranoc, choć on akurat może być zbyt zajęty Francisem...


\- Wyobraźcie sobie płynące z nieba płatki śniegu, które powoli, powoli opatulają sobą całą ziemię... Widzicie je? Tak, caluteńką. Pokrywają białą warstewką wszystkie lasy, pola, łąki, wszystkie góry i wszystkie doliny... A nas? Nie, głuptasie, nas tam nie ma. Ale gdybyśmy byli, to prawdopodobnie zamienilibyśmy się w małe bałwanki. Tak, właśnie dlatego nas tam nie ma.  
A teraz wyobraźcie sobie niebo, które z błękitnego staje się coraz ciemniejsze i ciemniejsze. Nadchodzi noc. Po chwili na prawie czarnym niebie pojawiają się kolejne gwiazdy... setki, tysiące, miliony, miliony milionów... Ile to jest milion milionów? No wiesz, tego... to jest... bardzo dużo. Tak bardzo dużo, że liczenie do miliona milionów nie nadaje się do grania w chowanego.  
Do liczenia owiec raczej też nie.  
Właśnie w taką zimową noc, dawno, dawno temu, pośród zasp i mrozu szedł mały chłopiec. Nie wyróżniał się niczym szczególnym, ot, może tym, że miał z siedem lub z osiem jabłek wzrostu, rozczochrane blond włosy i zaczerwieniony od mrozu nos. I to, że był sam. Zupełnie sam...Co on właściwie robił na zewnątrz, zamiast siedzieć w domu? Zadajesz za dużo pytań! Otóż zima złapała go nagle, gdy spał jeszcze w usypanej stercie jesiennych liści... Tak, ta kupka liści była jego jedynym domem. Z czasem leniwie padający śnieg zdążył zmienić się w całkiem sporą zadymkę, a górka zeschniętych liści powoli przestawała być jakimkolwiek schronieniem przeciwko mroźnym podmuchom wiatru. Chłopiec obudził się, z przerażeniem stwierdzając, że musi opuścić swoją dotychczasową kryjówkę. Musiał odejść, ale... w którą stronę? Podczas gdy wszystkie inne dzieci na świecie spały w swoich ciepłych łóżkach, tylko on jeden nie miał dokąd pójść. Smutne, prawda? On też był smutny. Wiele razy płakał w samotności, płakał długo i cicho, łzy płynęły strużkami, a on tylko zaciskał małe piąstki i chował głowę w ramiona. Płakał również w tę noc, a raczej płakałby, gdyby łzy nie zamarzały mu prawie natychmiast, szczypiąc w policzki. Nie, płakać już nie mógł. I nie chciał. Bo wiecie, co sobie nagle uświadomił, zaczynając przedzierać się przez rosnące zaspy? Że nie warto bezczynnie siedzieć i użalać się nad sobą. Zrozumiał, że jeśli nie chce być sam do końca życia, to musi o to powalczyć. A że przy okazji płacząc w taki mróz mógł sobie odmrozić nos na amen... no to sami widzicie.  
Chłopiec szedł i szedł, a śnieg padał coraz gęstszy i gęstszy. Pewnie ta historia nie skończyłaby się dobrze, gdyby nie maleńkie wróżki, które wzruszone jego postanowieniem postanowiły mu pomóc. Cóż, nie co dzień spotykały kogoś, kto nawet wobec takiej zamieci się nie poddaje... a przecież to było jeszcze dziecko. Wróżki postanowiły mu się odwdzięczyć za cały jego trud, dlatego prędko dotknęły jego powiek i uszu. Po chwili stało się coś dziwnego - chłopiec nagle zobaczył otaczające go maleńkie, świecące niczym świetliki postacie. Nie rozumiał - czyżby zasnął wśród śniegu lub, co gorsza, nie żył? Jednak zanim zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować, jedna z wróżek podleciała do jego twarzy i pogłaskała delikatnie po policzku. "Nie bój się" - szepnęła. "To nie jest ani sen, ani niebo. Jeszcze nie teraz. Chcemy ci pomóc" - odparła, po czym razem z siostrami poleciała do przodu, wskazując bladym światłem jakiś kierunek. "Chodź za nami." Targany zimnym wiatrem chłopiec poczuł, że powinien zaufać tym maleńkim istotkom i dlatego czym prędzej ruszył wytyczonym przez nie szlakiem. Krok za krokiem szedł za wróżkami, a te co jakiś czas zawracały do malca, to ogrzewając mu skostniałe ręce, to szepcząc kilka słów na pociechę. Wreszcie po kilkunastu minutach wędrówki dostrzegli jakiś odblask, nawet kilka. Chłopiec zobaczył dom i palące się w oknach światła. Wykończony, głodny, ale szczęśliwy, że w końcu gdzieś dotarł i że może ktoś pozwoli mu się ogrzać, zwyczajnie zemdlał. Część wróżek próbowała go ocucić, natomiast reszta poleciała do domu i głośno zapukała do drzwi, chcąc jak najszybciej powierzyć opiekę nad chłopcem ludziom. Po kilku długich sekundach w środku rozbrzmiały jakieś kroki, a wróżki, nie mogąc już dłużej towarzyszyć malcowi, czym prędzej zniknęły. Czaru jednak nie zdjęły, ponieważ chciały, aby chłopiec mógł je zobaczyć zawsze kiedy tylko poczuje się choć odrobinę samotny.  
Z domu wyjrzał młody mężczyzna o pięknych włosach związanych czerwoną wstążką. Zaniepokojony brakiem osoby, która pukała do drzwi rozejrzał się i nagle dostrzegł niemal już zasypanego w śniegu chłopca. Czym prędzej chwycił płaszcz, po czym podbiegł do zemdlonego dziecka. Widząc jego smutną twarzyczkę coś ruszyło się w jego samolubnym, ale jednak dobrym sercu, bo troskliwie okrył chłopca, wziął go na ręce i zaniósł do swojego domu...  
...Alfred? Matt? Hej... No masz, już zasnęli. Ech, trudno się mówi, resztę opowiem im kiedy...  
\- A jak kończy się ta baśń? - zapytał ktoś od drzwi. Przestraszony czyjąś obecnością Arthur poderwał się w jednej chwili z fotela i spojrzał za siebie. Francis? Od kiedy tu stał?  
\- C-co... Cicho! Obudzisz małych! - odpowiedział rozzłoszczonym szeptem i ukrywając zawstydzenie zaczął poprawiać kołdrę.  
Pewnie słyszał wystarczająco wiele, zwłaszcza ten kawałek o sercu... Aaa! Już nigdy więcej nie będzie opowiadał własnych historii, cholera, nigdy! Tylko zrobił z siebie błazna! Po chwili zaciętego wewnętrznego monologu Arthur odwrócił się i najciszej jak mógł przeszedł przez pokój, ani razu nie spoglądając na opierającego się o framugę mężczyznę. Chciał całkowicie zignorować stojącego w przejściu Francisa, jednak ten w ostatnim momencie zwinnie złapał go w pasie i nie puszczając fukającego Anglika, zamknął drzwi do pokoju Alfreda i Matta.  
\- No to jak kończy się ta baśń? - spytał ponownie z uśmiechem.  
\- Chłopiec dorasta i prawdopodobnie do końca życia musi się użerać ze swoim zboczonym wybawcą - odparł, próbując wydostać się z uścisku. - Puszczaj! Co ci znowu strzeliło do głowy?  
\- To takie mało poetyckie - zauważył Francuz, ani o milimetr nie zwalniając uchwytu mimo kilku siniaków, które zdążył już zarobić od wyrywającego się Arthura.  
\- Bo to sama proza, ty maniaku seksualny. Proza życia - burknął, dostrzegając, że jego próby oswobodzenia nie dość, że nie działały, to jeszcze stały się jakoś zupełnie nieprzekonujące. - Ale jeśli bardzo chcesz to mogę ją zamienić na dramat. Co, Francis? Lubisz dramaty?  
\- Nie psuj konwencji baśni. Przecież wszyscy na koniec muszą się pobrać i żyć długo i szczęśliwie - roześmiał się. - Zróbmy tak: skoro ty opowiedziałeś prawie wszystko, to ja zajmę się odpowiednim dla pięknej opowieści zakończeniem...  
Wciąż śmiejąc się zbliżył twarz do twarzy oszołomionego Anglii, który w ostatnim akcie desperacji uciekł się do zaciśnięcia powiek. Jeśli jeszcze miał jakieś nadzieje na to, że wyrwie się bez porządnego kopnięcia w czułe miejsce to musiał się z tą nadzieją pożegnać, i to chyba bardzo szyb... ko?  
Otworzył oczy. Francis, zupełnie nie po Francisowemu, opierając się czołem o jego czoło zaczął bez słowa patrzeć się na Arthura. Co jakiś czas, jakby sam nie mógł dowierzyć swojemu opanowaniu, wydawał z siebie ciche westchnięcie, przypominające ni to śmiech, ni to roztkliwienie nad całą tą sytuacją. Wszystkie plany kopnięcia gdzie kto miał czułe miejsca nagle wyparowały z angielskiej głowy.  
\- Chciałem ci powiedzieć, że pada śnieg - zaczął Francis po długiej chwili milczenia - ale gdy usłyszałem, jak opowiadasz, zupełnie o tym zapomniałem... W sumie sam już nie wiem, czy to śnieg najpierw zaczął padać, czy to ty jakimś magicznym sposobem go przywołałeś.  
Przymknął oczy i uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli. Ten chłopak kiedyś na pewno doprowadzi do go całkowitej utraty rozumu, jeśli nie jutro i nie za sto lat, to choćby w samym piekle, do którego od wieków szykował sobie karnet.  
\- Arthur? - spytał cicho. - Opowiesz coś i mi?  
Arthur nie opowiedział. Może przez to, że nie chciał i miał tej francuskiej mendy dość. A może przez to, że usta miał zajęte zupełnie czymś innym niż mówieniem.  
...tuż obok w zamkniętym pokoju Matt właśnie doliczał przez sen do milion milionowej owcy...


End file.
